Continuing Education Meeting scheduled for May 16-17, 2003 at NYU School of Medicine. This forum will provide updates in the basic sciences, clinical issues, controversies in management, and psychosocial issues related to patients with vascular anomalies. "Vascular anomalies" is an orphan field not adequately taught in medical training. Frequently, patients with these disorders have complex vascular problems necessitating coordinated multidisciplinary medical care. In addition, there are a number of controversial topics in the management of these disorders. New research in angiogenesis, vasculogenesis, and lymphangiogenesis is gradually providing some hope for new technologies in the future for treating these often devastating disorders. NYU Medical Center has a Multidisciplinary Vascular Anomalies Program. We have hosted two previous courses of this nature in the past, with keynote speakers Judah Folkman, a pioneer in angiogenesis research, and John Mulliken, who organized a functional classification of these disorders. The keynote speaker for our 2003 course will be Odile Enjolras, who has published seminal papers on vascular anomalies. Speakers in the scientific sessions will focus on the regulation and inhibiton of unwanted angiogenesis, new insights into lymphangiogenesis and new therapeutic agents. Clinical topics will include: management controversies in subglottic hemangiomas, endovascular therapy of vascular malformations, protocols for the management of Kasabach Merrit phenomenon, therapy of lymphatic malformations, gynecologic issues in patients with vascular malformations, orthopedic issues, and a session on psychosocial considerations. Clinical talks will emphasize round table discussions of both simple and complex cases. Audience interaction will be encouraged. There will be ample time for informal discussions amongst the speakers and attendees. Attendance at the conference is open to all interested physicians and other health care providers involved in the care of patients with vascular anomalies. In addition, a goal of our conference will be to introduce this field to young physicians and trainees. CME credits for attendance at this conference will be offered through the NYU School of Medicine.